


Healing Touch

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Draco's interferes with Harry's treatment.





	

Harry strolled into the supply closet and spelled the door shut. Twice. Breathed in, held and released it, each to a count of forty-two. 

Last week he'd only managed twenty-five.

DMLE Healers had prescribed complete abstinence while he healed from a barrage of experimental hexes. 

They feared for his ability to father children and possibly even get an erection in future, should he ejaculate before their treatments succeeded.

It should be easy to restrain himself, with those sorts of threats over his head.

If only Kingsley hadn't assigned Malfoy to that undercover vice op. And insisted on those leather trousers.

_finis_


End file.
